Madness
by madbaker
Summary: “Malfoy, I think you should come tonight” “Go with a mudblood? No thanks” “Oh come on! Jump down the rabbit hole, have a tea party, see what makes Hermione Granger tick.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : (**

**Chapter 1:**

A girl about seventeen walked out of her house holding two popsicles, one cherry the other being grape. She sighed in contentment as the sun rays hit her face making her lightly tan skin glow softy. As she sat down on the stairs in front of her house she handed the grape flavored popsicle to the black-haired boy—excuse me, man—next to her.

"Thanks 'Mione" he smiled while pushing up his glasses, taking in the sight before him.

Hermione had grown up to be quite a beautiful woman; her bushy hair has been tamed to graceful ringlets and reaching a height of 5' 7" with perfect pearly white teeth.

Her age eyes sparkled at her best friend, "Last year of Hogwarts starts in three days, can you believe how fast time flies?"

Ron went to South America for a family trip, Harry had been invited but politely declined not wanting to invade on family time. Hermione opted that he stay with her this summer. Harry was only too happy to accept this offer; Hermione was the emotional backbone of the group, especially for Harry after he lost his godfather, being Dursley free was an added bonus. And so they spent the summer doing what normal teenagers do: go to local shows, movies, beach, what ever activities that came to mind to keep everything off their minds.

Harry closed his eyes, it was hard to believe there was a war looming not to far in the future. This day was too nice to even think about it.

"What do you think this year is going to be like?" he asked opening his eyes once again and looking at the brightest witch of their age.

Hermione leaned back on one arm and finished off her popsicle (sugar-free of course) with the other then quickly examined Harry. He had grown up as well; topping off at 6' 2" and with deep green eyes he is what most girls consider to be a total heartthrob.

"Oh, you know the usual. Rule breaking, death threats, infirmary visits, Snape's greasy hair and no doubt lots of running." She replied with mirth dancing in her bright hazel eyes and a cheshire-cat grin.

"Sounds awful, are you sure you want to go back this year?" Harry adapted a mischievous glint in his eyes from behind his round glasses.

"Harry, I made Head Girl this year, of course I have to go back!" she laughed as he swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Only joking, geeze!" he played with the hem of her green summer dress then tugged at his own plain gray shirt "We all knew you were going to get that position."

"Thanks Harry, I always wanted it, ever since first--"

"Harry! Hermione! Dinner's ready!" exclaimed Mrs. Jane Granger just as Harry's stomach growled.

"You're mother always has impeccable timing when it comes to food" laughed Harry.

----

: )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yeah....still own nothing...**

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione and Harry found themselves three days later on platform 9 ¾ searching for their red-headed friend. Finally spotting him, Hermione launched herself at the now 6'3" boy --*cough* I mean man—followed closely by Harry.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! How was your trip?" Hermione asked as soon as she let go of her death grip on her other best friend.

Ron's blue eyes brightened but before he could say anything Harry came up and patted him on the back. He also reminded them that the train was about to leave and they would want to get on now if they ever wanted to find an empty compartment.

"Good idea, yeah South America was really great, I'll tell you guys about it after we get settled." And with that the Golden trio boarded the train for their last year at Hogwarts.

They found an empty compartment after about five failed attempts and put their possessions away, Hermione of course keeping a book out just in case. She sat down straightening out her grey and white strapless dress that went an inch or two above her knees. Across from her, Harry put up his converse covered feet next to her, making himself more comfortable for the long ride. Ron sat on Hermione's side of the room but was separated from her by Harry's feet already getting ready for the snack trolley to pass by even though they barely left the station.

"So lets hear all about your trip Ron" smiled their female companion.

About halfway into their train ride the population of their compartment increase with the bodies of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They were all taking turns telling tales of their summers while snacking on treats. With so much lightless and laughter in the air one would not think a horrible impending doom was approaching. Somewhere on the other side of the train in a quieter compartment sat a group of students who could not forget this truth no matter how hard they tried to avoid it.

Draco Malfoy sat staring out the window at the passing scenery, his striking grey eyes barely blinking. From his blonde, almost silver, hair slicked back just like his father's down to his Italian leather shoes he totaled at 6' 3" although you couldn't tell it for he was sitting down. Across from him sat Blaise Zabini, a fellow of 6'2" with chestnut colored hair and matching eyes. He sat reading the Daily Prophet but by page three had enough and folded up the paper deciding a nap was worth more of his time. Pansy Parkinson sat next to him reading an unknown magazine about glamour spells and fashion glancing at Draco periodically. Crabe and Goyle were most likely tormenting first years or tracking down the snack trolley, maybe even both.

Draco felt relief as soon as the train left the station, although one would never know it for a Malfoy never showed emotions. Each "chug" the train made was more distance put between himself and the Malfoy Manor. _His home_ he though bitterly, empty and cold the only life came from himself usually in his room and from Deatheaters doing who knows what in the dungeons. He was tired of it, he just wanted to get this war over with and move on with his life. It wasn't that the young Malfoy did not care, he didn't want the Dark Lord to win, but he didn't want to fight either.

He mumbled something about changing into his uniform to his peers and left the compartment. Once he was in his standard robes instead of going back to his original compartment he started towards the Heads one for a brief meeting with the Head Girl where they'll learn their duties and responsibilities for the year. _Blah blah blah what I really need is sleep_ though Draco as he slid the door open and took a seat noticing the Head Girl wasn't there yet.

_Bet it's Mudblood Granger_ the young man hated to admit he was only second in his class, second to a muggle-born at that he didn't understand how she could be so smart. The youngest Malfoy was always taught that muggles are one of the stupidest beings on earth and that muggle-born were no better than the scum on his shoes, so how could she always beat him year after year?

As Draco was pondering this, the very person he was thinking about slid open the door dressed in her mid-thigh length black skirt and white blouse with her Head badge pinned proudly in the front. He didn't even notice her walk in until she spoke in what could be considered a civil tone: "Malfoy".

"What's this, a mudblood Head Girl? I didn't think Hogwarts could sink any lower" his lips pulled up in the traditional sneer. Sometimes she felt that sneer was specialized just for her.

Instead of retorting, Hermione smirked and shook her head. She wasn't going to let him get to her this year, who knows how much time they have left? _The time has come the walrus said- _she snapped out of her thoughts when Professor McGonagall stepped in. She immediately smiled at her favorite professor and sat up a little straighter be ready to memorize her duties. Hogwarts was starting.

---

A/N:

And so it begins...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i wish i may i wish i might. nope, still own nothing.**

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione Granger has never "fitted in". Throughout her elementary education in muggle-school she was constantly teased about everything, her appearance, her love of books and, of course, the magical incidents that would randomly occur around her. But Hermione praised herself on always seeing the good in people and because of that she always had friends, mainly other outcasts.

The day she received her Hogwarts letter was one of the happiest days of her life. She thought maybe, just maybe, she'd get that feeling of belonging in the world of magic. Only one set-back, she was muggle-born and soon found out that much of this world also didn't accept her. Fortunately she found great friends who did make her feel as if she belonged; she was happy and that is more than what a lot of people can say.

Finally walking into the Great Hall after her and Malfoy ushered all the first years into their boats Hermione sat down in her customary place between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table.

Most of the sorting ceremony was drowned out by Ron's stomach growling but when Professor Dumbledore stood to wrap up his face brighten. "Finally! Almost food time" he muttered.

"Good evening all, new and old, welcome to another year! Just a few reminders; the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. The list of banned items can be found on Mr. Filch's door. Without further or do, dig in!" announced the Headmaster as delicious food filled the tables.

Ron immediately inhaled anything that came into reach earning a glare from everyone around him.

"Ronald, really, stop eating like Mrs. Weasley has been starving you" sighed Hermione having put down her fork to scold him.

"Yeah man, be a mate and leave some food for the rest of us" Harry laughed as he stole a piece of chicken off of Ron's plate.

"Oy! Get yer own!" spewing crumbs out Ron managed to get some in Hermione's hair.

"Hopeless" she replied while picking out the crumbs then started giggling. Ron thinking she was going to get mad at him, smiled in relief then started to chuckle with her. Soon enough Harry joined in.

Harry started helping her get the pieces of food out, "Hey 'Mione, it's a good look for you. Ya know food chic?" which just made Hermione laugh more.

Hermione was about to reply when Dumbledore stood back up "Before we go bed I would like to introduce this year's Head Girl and Boy. Congratulations Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy" a round of applause followed the names and many people patted Hermione on the back "The two of you will meet with me after your dinner and goodnight to everyone else."

Hermione finished up her meal and kissed both Harry and Ron on the cheek to bid them goodnight then made her way up to Dumbledore. Across the hall she noticed Malfoy walking towards the Headmaster as well.

When they both reached the ever-aging man he stated, "Ah, I hope you've both had a lovely dinner." Hermione smiled warmly at him and Draco snorted. "Well then, let me show you to your new dormitory."

The unlikely pair followed Dumbledore to the fourth floor and down several hallways till they reached a portrait of a young man, maybe in his mid-thirties with flowing golden hair and blue sparkling eyes.

"Dumbledore! Are these the new Heads?" the man questioned, but as soon as he laid his eyes on Hermione he stated charmingly "Oh! What a Beautiful maiden, what is thy name?"

Blushing madly Hermione tried to hide her face by coughing as Dumbledore replied for her, "This is Prince Charming. Prince Charming, yes, these are the new Heads, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Prince Charming bent down on one knee, which was a bit difficult for he was wearing armor, and stated "Password fair Hermione? Tell me and I shall protect your life by not letting another soul in."

Draco, becoming extremely annoyed by this whole production, snorted once again and muttered "oh come on!"

Blushing again Hermione quickly said "Aimer la vie."

Prince Charming bowed his head then opened the portrait. All three walked, the two Head admiring their new surroundings.

"I'll let you two get acquainted with your new rooms. Ms. Granger, yours is to your right and Mr. Malfoy, to the left. The bathroom is in the middle-"

"Are you saying I have to share a lavatory with _her_?" Draco couldn't contain himself. First the incident with Prince Charming and now this? He knew it was impolite to speak to the Headmaster this way but right now, he didn't care.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Now, if there are no more questions I will take my leave, I bid you both goodnight." Dumbledore swiftly left the room before either of them could voice anything.

Hermione sighed "You can go ahead and take your shower first." When she turned to him he was still fuming. Not wanting to be the next victim of his wrath she quickly went to her door, which had H.G carved into it in gold.

She smiled faintly thinking it was destiny she became Head Girl and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she took in the room and softly closed the door behind her. The room was huge and was covered in red and gold Smiling fondly at her pictures she was happy she to be out of the presence of the Slytherin King.

Plopping down on her bed she waited for her turn to use the bathroom. She wasn't scared of Malfoy, he was just a reminder of everyone that was and is against her.

Absent mindedly she rubbed her arm where pins had been inserted when she was seven. She remembered very clearly what happened. Some kids on the playground were picking on her about how "weird" she was and when little Hermione tired to defend herself a fight broke out. There were more of the bullies and they ended up breaking her arm. She was always reminded of that memory when Malfoy called her "mudblood".

She heard him leave the bathroom and she got up and knocked, not hearing a reply she opened the room. _Empty yay!_ She thought and went over to her speakers. Two years ago she spent all summer creating a spell that would charm electrics to run on magic. Feeling pride run through her she placed a silencing spell on her room and the bathroom and plugged in her ipod into her speakers. Deciding on an artist she put the volume on high and walked into the bathroom for her long-needed shower.

---

More into Hermione, but don't you worry Draco lovers! More of him in the next chapter : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: maybe one day...*snaps* nope, i own nothing.**

**Chapter 4:**

Contrary to Ms. Granger, Draco Malfoy has always "fitted in". He always did what was expected of him and always done what he told, never once questioning it. Being brought up in high society certainly had its perks but it came with a sense of loneliness: one didn't have friends, only allies. Happiness was measured in how much money and power one had, not on actual emotional feelings, feelings were a sign of weakness.

Plain and simple Draco Malfoy was lost. In his childhood it was easy to believe everything he was taught, mudbloods didn't belong in the magical world, those with money were better than those that don't, and most importantly being a Malfoy meant you were superior to everyone else. So how come Potter beat him in every quidditch match? Why did Weasley always look so happy with next to no money? And how does Granger beat him year after year academically? It didn't make sense and it unsettled Draco.

The Dark Lord is offers to put one of Draco's beliefs back in balance. But did he want to serve under someone else? The young Malfoy sighed as he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair. He just didn't know, but time was growing short. He had to pick a side and soon.

He sat down once he got in the Great Hall at his respective table and start piling food on his plate. Before he could pick up his fork, however, a young girl with straight black hair and dull brown eyes sat next to him.

"Drakey! Oh baby, how'd you sleep last night?" she asked in her high-pitched voice. Draco could swear it was fake, but who was he to call her out on it?

Trying to pry her arm off his he replied, "Well enough, now let go Parkinson!" which, according to the bags under his eyes, was an oblivious lie. He knew she didn't care; she was only after his wallet.

He spotted Granger walking into the Hall and watched as she sat down in her usual place. He stared as Potter and Weasley gave her a kiss on the cheek as a good-morning greeting. It was annoying to watch her with her two bodyguards, _goody-two-shoes Granger_ he though bitterly. He vaguely wondered what it would be like if he was her friend and then felt a sensation in his chest and knew he was jealous, he never had friends.

"But baby, I missed my Slytherin Sex God over the summer. Can't we spend some time together tonight?" she said in what she assumed to be a seductive voice only to sound like someone who smoked for thirty years.

"No, now get off" giving her yet another threatening glare that was completely lost on the brainless girl.

The title she used, however, caused him to smirk then sneer. He didn't know how people came up with that name for him; he has never had sex with anyone from Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was a cold and heartless man. He "bred" with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy to produce an heir. They didn't love each other and they didn't love him, plain and simple. The eldest Malfoy just wanted a mini-him, so to speak. He drilled Draco of the pure-blood ways and beliefs and was often beaten when he did something not up to standards. These "beatings" consisted of dark magic, which often left marks. He shuddered as he remembered the silver/black scars running across his back from mistakes he had done or said. They were the reason he stayed away from sexual relations.

But Draco Malfoy wasn't a virgin, his eyes turning dark at the memory, forgetting all about Pansy clinging to his arm chatting about only dogs could understand since her voice was so high. During the summer after fifth year his father taught him the lessons of "love". Not only did it make one weak, but senior Malfoy convinced Draco that nobody could ever truly love him just his status. "You can't love something without a heart. Then he took young Draco to a brothel. It was the worst experience in his life, the beatings he could heal from but that destroyed him. He hadn't been ready, didn't even know the woman's name; she didn't ask about the scars. After then he became crueler towards everyone and refused to be close to anyone.

He glanced to Crabbe and Golye and resisted a shudder. They were never friends; they were just there to "protect" him in his early years. The two have declared their love for each other last summer, they tried to keep it a secret but that's very hard to do being at Hogwarts and within two months of sixth year, the whole school knew.

Draco was jolted out of his thoughts when Professor Snape handed him his timetable: all NEWT level classes, first class today, double potions. Smirking his trade-mark smirk after successfully shaking off Pansy he stood up and walked out heading to his first class of the day.

"Drakey-bear wait for me!" yelled out Parkinson as she chased after Draco.

While this was all happening Hermione glanced at her timetable McGonagall just handed her. She quickly memorized it while finishing up her poppy seed muffin, wincing at Pansy's voice, and ignoring Ron's constant glances. Talk about multitasking!

Choosing to ignore it, much like Draco had, she turned toward Harry. "Not too bad, all NEWT level though. What about you?"

"Er, well I've got two NEWT level classes, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures" Harry replied having the decency to look abashed. "What about you Ron?"

With a pointed look from Hermione, after swallowing he stated, "Same as Harry." This answer earned a huff from the Gryffindor Princess.

"Well I have Potions first thing, yay Snape!" sarcastically laughed Hermione. She was in a good mood, looking at Harry she saw he got a good night's sleep; no nightmares.

"Well if he tried anything you know how to reach us" Ron added with a wink.

He was referring to the coins they wore around their necks. Originally being used to communicate for DA meetings Hermione bewitched them so if either of them were in trouble all they had to do was grab their coin and say or think either friends' names. The coin of the other two would heat up and the letter of their name would glow on the coin: "H" for Harry, "R" for Ron and "M" for 'Mione. Ron came up with the idea for Hermione to not get her "H" confused for Harry. The letter didn't fade away from the coin until that person was safe. It also glowed if it was removed by anyone other than the wearer. She had done this when she officially got sick of Harry trying to push them away, afraid that he would bring them to their doom.

Hermione has never used hers and Ron has used his twice (both because spiders were in "too close proximity"). Harry used his the most but not on purpose, whenever he had nightmares he subconsciously grabbed the coin thinking their names. Since Hermione wasn't in the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory last night she knew he slept peacefully which made her day brighter.

"Want more coffee 'Mione?" both Ron and Harry asked making Hermione jump then look at them both. Noticing the new tension in the air between the boys, she decided it was time to make her exit.

"Um, no, two cups is enough for this morning. I think I'll just head on to class before Snape gets there. I'll see you both in DADA!" she all but ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron cast a longing glance towards the doors then rubbed his forehead, "Well we best be off as well huh?"

"Yeah, suppose so" with a calculated look from Harry that Ron didn't catch they both stood up and walked to their first class of the day, Divination.

---

A/N

OOoooOOOh what will potions class hold?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: word of warning I was listening to Lady GaGa when writing this chapter, her and motion city sound track. soooo enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own Harry Potter, but i don't.**

**Chapter 5:**

Hermione sat down two tables away from the front; not exactly in the back but far away enough to not get grease on her clothes. She spotted Draco sitting in the front but in the far corner. The tables seated two per table and the class slowly started filling in. Blaise sat cautiously next to Draco, trying not to disturb the dragon. Dean took the seat next to Hermione and even moved his chair closer to her making a loud scraping noise. The total number of students Snape could sneer at in this class was 12.

Speaking of the devil, Professor Snape swept in his classroom, slamming the door shut behind him, "Alright well let's not waste time wasting brain cells. Everyone take out you're cauldrons."

Everyone did as they were told as the potion's master observed the class. "Well this won't do at all, looks like I'll have to assign a seating chart."

Hermione quickly looked over at Dean, then at the rest of the class. They were the only two Gryffindors here. There was six Ravenclaws and four Slytherins and Hermione happily noted that she got along with almost everyone, except for a few people: one girl in Ravenclaw and of course Malfoy.

Snape started switching partners, the Lioness only listening for her name, "Granger and Zabini." Hermione let out a sigh of relief and realized Dean had already left the table and sat next to a sandy-haired Slytherin by the name of Oliver. She had also missed his frustrated sigh and longing glance directed to her but she probably would have ignored that anyway.

Zabini made his way over to her and set down his things, "Hey Granger."

"Hey Zabini" she smiled and he smiled back. She had found him in the library last year struggling with Muggle Studies homework, to her surprise after she walked in he asked for her help. He was nice, funny and seemed to have a good heart.

A pair of cold steel-grey eyes watched them carefully. _Since when were Zabini and the mudblood friends?_ Hiding his frustration like a pro he slowly turned to his partner, a dark-blond girl with green eyes who seemed to be giving a dirty look to Hermione. When she saw Malfoy turn his gaze upon her she smiled flirtatiously and fluttered her eyelashes. He quickly gave the Ravenclaw a nasty sneer then turned toward his favorite professor.

"Today's potion will be-" he heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as if the words he was about to say would be extremely painful, "a giggling potion." Then again, maybe they were. "Can anyone tell me the name of this potion?"

Hermione did a quick survey around the class to see if anyone else was going to raise their hand, when she didn't see anyone she slowly raised hers.

"Really no one?" remarked Snape, Hermione raised her hand a higher. "What a shame."

"Professor, Granger has her hand raised." Blaise stated. He thought the poor girl's was about to be stretched out of its socket if she tried to raise it any higher.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" sighed the potions professor, he should have known better. The Gryffindor bookworm was like a walking encyclopedia, and he admired her for it. Not that he would ever let that admiration show but it was refreshing to see a student so passionate about knowledge. He could recall learning from Dumbledore that she had been making up her own spells since fifth year. He wondered vaguely if she could do non-verbal spells or even some controlled wand-less magic. It was a definite possibility.

Throwing her table-mate a thankful look she answered the question "The Renideo potion, sir." She decided to not push her luck, he only asked for the name of the potion, not a long definition of what it did so she kept her mouth shut. For some in the room it was a first. Across the room she heard Malfoy snort. _Maybe he's half pig?_ She thought with an amused smile.

Malfoy was in shock. You couldn't tell by looking at him but he could have sworn Hell has just frozen over. Blaise encouraging Granger? Ganger only giving the answer and no lengthy explanation? The world was coming to an end. And-what? Wait was Blaise smirking? What was he smirking at? He knew Blaise wasn't a death eater, but wasn't he going to follow the Dark Lord? Another confusing item to add to the list and he mentally filed it away for another time for Snape had put the instructions on the board and people were already moving to gather the ingredients.

"Once you're done I will come around and inspect everyone's potion then you'll have to test it to get a passing grade." At this last remark from the potions master everyone set to work while he sat at his desk observing.

"Alrighty lets do this!" exclaimed Hermione cheerfully, earning a chuckle from her partner.

"Geeze Hermione, you don't even need this potion. Double dosage of cheerfulness? I don't think the world could handle it." Her reply was to nudge his arm and they set to work on making a perfect potion.

Draco watched their interaction while making his potion as well, not once acknowledging the girl next to him except for the sneer he gave her at the beginning. He couldn't believe it, it looked as if they were _flirting_. He felt a tug in stomach but quickly dismissed it; she was just a mudblood anyway, right? So why did Blaise find her friendship worthy? _Was _he her friend? Another tug, this time at his chest and he became even more frustrated. Hermione started humming halfway through their potion, entertaining Blaise in between small talk.

The greasy-haired man sitting at the desk closely observed: he saw Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini getting along well, he saw Draco's jealously (although he couldn't fathom a reason why he would be jealous), he saw one of Slytherin students, Mr. Goldman, put in pixi dust too early when suddenly he heard a tune. He detected it from Ms. Granger, he knew he heard it before, but he couldn't pin poi—then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered the song coming from Dumbledore's office during the summer. As he recalled Granger taught him the spell her created to let electronic run off of magic and Dumbledore had bought speakers and a CD, not any CD, but a singer by the name of Lady Gaga. He thought he had rid his brain of that horrid memory but now Bad Romance played itself in his head loud and clear.

He finally snapped, "Ms. Granger! Are you quite done?"

Hermione, who thought he was talking about her potion because she had no idea he even know who Lady Gaga was replied "Yes, actually. Would you like us to test it now Professor?"

Snape realized she didn't know he talking about her humming that dreadful/catchy song and thought maybe that would be for best. Plus he was slightly impressed that she had gotten done so early. He walked over to her and Blaise's table with his ever-billowing coat of course billowing and peered into their cauldron.

"Five points to Slytherin…and Gryffindor" he marked stiffly then walked away to check if any other students were finished.

Both Blaise and Hermione ladled some potion into vials. "Cheers" Hermione smiled.

"Cheers" Blaise looked more doubtful but clinked vials with her then swallowed. He looked over at Draco for the first time during class and saw him drink down a vial after a nod of approval from Snape. He felt a tingling sensation run through his body then felt a wave of happiness wash over him. It was so powerful he started to giggle. Looking over to Hermione he saw her cheeks pink from mirth and was trying to sustain her laughter.

Draco wasn't having much luck, he has never felt happy before and this was over-whelming him. He looked to Granger at the same time she looked at him. Both broke up into fits of giggles. Carefree and light were just some adjective that described that NWET level potion's class.

Snape stood from his desk, "Now that you all have felt the effects of the Renideo potion I would like a three foot essay describing the effects and benefits of it. Dismissed." Then he went to sit back down.

The students laughed their way out of the classroom, many of them tripping from laughing so hard and not being able to see where they were going. Finally, three fourths of the way down the hallway the potion started wearing off and they all went their next classes.

Hermione didn't have DADA or Care of Magical Creatures with Ron and Harry till tomorrow so she met up with them in the Great Hall when it was dinner having spent her lunch in the library working on Snape's essay. He happened to be the only teacher that had given them homework on the first day.

The bookworm walked in after having stopped by her room to drop off her bag and sat down between Ron and Harry as they got there before her. Food time is the best time of the day for them. Only she didn't feel very hungry herself so she settled on soup. She watched Malfoy strut to his table, he chose chicken. So far, things have been fairly peaceful, then again it has only been the first day.

"That's all you're going to eat 'Mione?" Harry asked putting down his fork full of mashed potatoes.

"Not all that hungry" was the mumbled reply, but she had a smile to show she was okay.

"You didn't eat at lunch" Ron interjected after he of course swallowed whatever food he had in his mouth.

"I snacked, I swear" she answered. At this Harry started chuckling: having stayed with his best girl friend over the summer he knew that she practically lived off snacks; her favorite of choice being cereal. He remembered being in her room hanging out and eating it out-of-the-box style as she actually kept captain crunch and others on one of her shelves. He could only image her room here, like a dorm room with only bottles of chardonnay and wine glasses next to her cereal. He thought she was truly one of a kind. At this thought he stole another glance.

Her hair was in a high pony hair some curls escaping to frame her lightly-freckled face. Then he noticed something else, Ron was looking at her too. Did he like her? He looked around the table and noticed some other males were stealing looks. He saw Dean, wasn't he going out with Ginny? Oh yeah, there we go. Ginny just sat down next to Dean, forcing him to tear his eyes away from Hermione. How come he didn't notice this before?

"Oy! Seamus, hands off my piece of cake." Seamus let Ron take it and Hermione started laughing. Ah that was Harry's answer; other guys were too afraid of him and Ron. He started laughing again and put his arm around the hazel-eyed girl.

"Never mess with Ron's food, case and point" She stated.

"Hey, are you going to come up with us back to the Gryffindor common room? We got your birthday to plan out" Harry said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Augh, another year older, don't remind me." Her nose winkled in a surprisingly cute way, "I can't Harry, I have a meeting with Malfoy and Dumbledore after dinner about this years events. And last night I didn't get a chance to organize my room."

"I tho'gh sth 'ous veles id at dour you?" Ron said, this time completely forgetting about the giant piece of cake in his mouth.

"The house elves did take the things out of my truck but I organize my books a certain way, plus my desk and movies…I didn't get a chance last night because I was so tired." This did not go without a disgusted look and Ron actually getting the hint. He shut his mouth and finished his food. "And Harry if you keep you're mouth open like that you're going to start catching flies."

"But how did you understand what he said?" an astonished Harry asked.

"We've been best friends for almost seven years now. I'm surprised you haven't learned to comprehend Ron with food in his mouth," replied Hermione finishing up her food. "And I'm off!" kissing Ron and Harry both on the cheek she stood up, "careful not to choke Ron, remember breathe!" she laughed as he threw a roll at her and left the hall back to her room seeing Malfoy on his way out as well.

---

**hums**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _there was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, fernandoooo._ I don't own that song, just like I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6:**

When Hermione exited the Hall, she waited for Draco by the staircase. Once he caught up they walked up to their room, the male counterpart sneering the whole way. Both stayed quiet, Hermione going through a mental checklist of her books organizing which go where and Draco thinking about how much he wanted to sleep.

The Blaise-Hermione mystery didn't help the situation either. Draco had asked Zabini why he was being nice to mudblood Granger to which he replied "She smells good" then he stood up and left the Great Hall. Maybe it came as a shock for Malfoy to ask him that question, Draco hasn't been what one could call "social" lately.

They reached their common room and saw Dumbledore has already arrived "Ah excellent!" he exclaimed as he saw them. "Have a seat, both of you." He proceeded to sit in the only arm-chair in the room near the fireplace. That left the loveseat couch for Hermione and Draco.

Hermione moved slowly to the sofa, trying not to show her nervousness; she didn't feel like dealing with an angry Malfoy. She sat on one side and surprisingly without complaint Draco sat on the other side.

"Now first off, I will need you to make prefect patrol schedules then hold a meeting with them. Next I would like to have another Yule Ball this year, all years invited to…take the students minds off certain events." At this Hermione nodded her head with a sad smile on her lips knowing he was talking about the war. Draco had a glazed look over his eyes, still lost in his own thoughts. "Is there anything else you two believe we should do this year?"

"Sir, I was thinking of a Halloween ball, a masquerade perhaps? And for us seven years maybe a carnival or fair: to celebrate graduation." She wanted to give students something to look forward too, especially the older years. She chanced a look at Draco but he seemed to not have heard a word she said.

"Brilliant Ms. Granger. I'll let you and Mr. Malfoy plan the fair and you may incorporate the help of the prefects for the balls." He smiled, "And now if you two would excuse me I must get my beauty rest" with a chuckle he left the two Heads alone.

The brown-haired girl looked over to her partner and saw he was still fazed out, "Hey, Malfoy, are you okay?" when he didn't respond her placed her hand on his arm.

That snapped him out of his thoughts, "Don't touch me mudblood" he turned his head towards her with eyes full of anger. His voice, however was deathly calm.

"I was just making sure you were alright, no need to be a prick." Hermione stood up, what a jerk. He always annoyed her and couldn't he get a new insult? Someone needs to grow up.

"Mind your own dirty business" he drawled with that trademark sneer. He then stood up as well practically towering over her.

"Really Malfoy? Grow the fuck up. My blood is just as red as yours. You don't want to believe it, because daddy said so, but it's true!" At her words she draw out her wand and made a slice on her hand showing him the red fluid. "See? Red, no dirt anywhere." She slammed her hand down on the coffee table in front of the couch. It made a dark angry hand-print. "At least I was strong enough to make my own magic, I didn't have to inherit it from my parents." At this last statement she went to her room and closed her door with a sharp snap.

She didn't see Draco staring at the blood. He noticed it didn't look any different from his own. He touched it hand-print hesitantly, it didn't hurt to touch and it didn't feel dirty. Quietly he took out his wand and made a small cut on his finger and watched the liquid of life bubble up. Then slowly touched her blood again; nothing and quite frankly he couldn't tell the difference between his and her blood on the table. Was she right? Was she really better than him because magic chose to be in her and he only had it because he was born into a magical family?

A headache threatened to form and he quickly pinched the bridge of his nose. He went to take a hot shower then take a shot at sleep.

Finally being in her room, Hermione calmed down and healed her cut leaving no trace of it ever being there. It was advance healing for a student but she had been endlessly reading medical books for her future career as a healer. She put on some music then walked over to her bookcase; she started to organize her books by genre then author. Once done with that she went over to her movie cabinet and arranged her movies the same way. She had charmed a telly, or how she got it past Dumbledore, a "stress-reliever". She had wanted to bring other things as well such as her cell phone and laptop but she knew those would only be distractions. She heard Malfoy in the shower and sighed; it was going to be a long year.

Two weeks later didn't look any brighter for the young heads. Well not for Draco anyways, Hermione was actually doing fine, although worrying for the blonde-head boy. She knew he wasn't getting any sleep but she couldn't come up with any idea of why.

It was a Wednesday night when Draco walked into the common room. He saw Hermione lounging in the big-chair, her legs hanging over one side and her back resting on the other air. She had a wine glass resting on the floor next to her, a bowl of something with milk in it and of course a book in her hands. She was wearing grey work-out short-shorts and a red tank-top; her hair still wet from a shower. He realized he was staring but couldn't help it, anyone from the male species, and some from the female, would find her attractive. He had been trying to be at least civil to her since that night, his eyes glanced down to the table where the blood-stain still laid.

The mudblood comments lessened and he tried to avoid her. He could tell she was putting effort into being nice to him to make this year easy, so it was only fair that he would try the same. Sometimes he would imagine being her friend, only he had no idea how to be someone's friend. He also wasn't sure if he wanted a friend; wouldn't it be better for the world if he dropped off the face of the earth? Maybe not.

Sitting down on the adjacent sofa he spoke "Why weren't you at dinner?"

She looked up from her book and he noticed it was about medical magic, "Got carried away I guess" she gestured to her book then resumed her place reading while reaching down for her glass.

"What are you eating?" he cleared his throat. He was determined to be nice to her, there was no reason not to be. She seemed to get along with almost everyone at Hogwarts except those who were mean to her and even then she still acted fairly civil.

"Captian Crunch," was her blunt answer, then looking up again "do you want some?"

His eyes went blank, he didn't show his confusion but he had no idea what "captain crunch" was but he didn't want to her to know that. "No thanks, I just ate."

She nodded and he ran a hand through his hair, the awkwardness was overwhelming. So Hermione closed her book and picked up her dishes for the house elves, "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Night Granger," he muttered before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

He had been sleep deprived for months now, plagued by nightmares. At home, however, he could sneak into his father's potion supplies to nick a dream-less sleeping drought. In Hogwarts though, swiping potions was much harder and therefore hadn't been sleeping. Since Draco never had to go to muggle high school, he never had to endure a Biology class in which most muggles learn sleep is important or else your brain starts to frazzle. This could cause someone to start taking "micro-naps" where he would randomly take little naps during the day without realizing it. This could also be learned from the show House and the move Nightmare on Elm Street. But since Draco isn't a muggle or a muggle-born and has no knowledge of this.

The next morning, and a day away from Hermione's birthday mind you, found the young witch bouncing down the stairs of her common room. She noticed Malfoy wasn't there or in the bathroom so she assumed he was at breakfast. She had grabbed a cereal bar to eat because she wanted to work on her Charms essay that morning. Wednesday morning had Arithmancy scheduled for herself and Malfoy so she headed there humming along to a song. She knew they were going to have a quiz today, she can feel it in her bones so she charmed her ipod invisible. Ah, she loved it when magic and muggle culture combined.

Once in the class she sat down at the very front; most students avoided sitting in the front during this class due to the over-enthusiastic professor so Hermione assumed nobody would bother her during the quiz and she could listen to her music in peace. All the other students shuffled in followed by professor Vector.

"Right-o class, pop-quiz time!" she exclaimed hearing several groans. "Oh don't fret my lovely ones it's an open-book quiz. Knowledge isn't just about memorizing the answer, but knowing how to find it" then smiling brightly she handed everyone the quiz.

About ten minutes into the quiz, or in Hermione's terms 35 out of 50 questions later, Draco Malfoy stumbled into the classroom. He had managed to fall asleep for a couple of hours, only he didn't fall asleep till five in the morning and woke up late for class.

"I'm sorry I'm late professor." He knew she wouldn't be mad, only a little disappointed. He realized the only open seat was next to Granger.

Professor Vector tsked the young Malfoy "Take a seat and begin your quiz."

Malfoy took the paper from her and seat down to the bookworm with a sneer. He saw other students using their textbooks and reached in his bag for his book but as luck would have it, in his haste to get to class he had forgotten it. Trying to keep his calm he thought the quiz couldn't be that hard and possibly he didn't even need his book. Looking at the problem confirmed his belief that the fates truly hated him; he glared that the paper as if it would magically fill in the answers for him. No luck.

Hermione looked towards him after hearing an angry sigh through her music. Then noticed he didn't have his book. _Oh Miss Hermione your heart is too big, don't be mad_ she scolded herself then appeased herself by realizing she was talking to herself in third person. The line _We're all mad there_ ran in her head as she slowly slide her open book Draco's way.

He turned his glare to her, "I don't need your filthy book" he hissed. She shrugged, he had been civil lately and she knew he was just cranky and let the comment go. He would appreciate it later, right? She slide it till it was right in front of him then stood up, turned in her quiz and left.

Draco stared at her book then looked up for the time; he realized he only had fifteen minutes left of class. He proceeded to complete the answers, yes, using Hermione Granger's book.

After classes the young witch met up with her two best friends at the lake. It was a beautiful evening out. Their time with warm weather was dwindling so the Golden Trio laid on the grass basking in the sun, laughing and enjoying their free time.

Hermione spotted the youngest Weasley walking towards them and nudged Harry and Ron. The former of which had his head on her stomach. Ginny was a good girl-friend of Hermione's although they weren't the closest. She knew that the red-headed girl had a huge crush on the Boy-Who-Lived and was usually jealous of how close he was with Hermione but she tried not to let it get to her. Whenever around the female Weasley, she tired to act as non-threatening as possible. She sat up laughing and swung her arm over Ginny when she finally reached the group.

"_Baby will you be my corona lime, and I will be your main squeeze and if your brother don't like my style we can take it to streets_" Hermione sang mock-glaring at Ron then burst out into giggles, Ginny smiled.

"_Let me tell you about a girl I know, she like hip-hop and rock&rock she walk slow down the aveune, I haven't met her but I'll get her when I see her"_ finished Harry making everyone laugh. Hermione had musical talent (lots of practice in the shower), but Harry couldn't hold a tune to safe his life.

"Where's Dean?" Ron asked his sister once everyone calmed down.

Ginny snapped out of staring at Harry glowing in the sun, "With Seamus helping him some homework."

"Oh crap! We have that transfiguration paper due on Monday!" Harry groaned then got up; the rest followed.

"Don't worry we can do that Sunday, we have to prepare for 'Mione's birthday tomorrow" Ron reasoned making Hermione smile. She of course, already finished the paper. They planned to have a huge party in the Room of Requirement. All friends from all Houses were invited but they planned to put up a barrier against students that, lets just say didn't want to wish the Gryffindor Princess a happy birthday.

The group split when Hermione made her way to the Head's room and the rest continued to the Gryffindor common room.

"My fair Hermione, how was thy day?" Prince Charming exclaimed when he saw her.

"It was very nice, thank you" she answered politely. She knew she shouldn't encourage him but didn't want to be rude either. "Aimer la vie."

Walking in she saw Malfoy in the common room working on homework. When he looked up he reached in his bag and brought out the book she let him borrow.

"Thanks." He wasn't good in showing gratitude; he hasn't had much to be grateful for.

"You're welcome," she said taking the book. There was an awkward moment and Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er, can you, um-" fuck he was stuttering like a Hufflepuff. "Have you done your charms essay yet?" He finally got out; he wasn't used to asking for help, Malfoys weren't supposed to. But he couldn't grasp the concept of the Patronus charm. He knew it could be used against dementors but that was it.

"The essay about the Patronus charm? That isn't due till next week," She stated.

"I know, but I don't understand what the Patronus is." He spoke slowly not wanting to admit he needed her help. She was the only one he knew that would have already done the essay. Plus he had heard rumors that the golden trio knew how to do the charm even though it was very advanced magic. He expected no less from Granger but knowing her brain-less friends knew irked him to no end.

She sat down thinking of a way to explain it in a way that the text didn't; she didn't realize she sat only about a foot away from the blonde Slytherin.

"Do you know how the Cruciatus Curse works?" she asked.

His eyes widened a bit but quickly controlled his expression, "They are compelled by hate, you must have extreme hate for the person you want to curse or just be a generally hateful person."

"Good, now the Patronus is like the exact opposite, it is compelled by happiness. It is basically a shield of happiness from good memories, or thoughts but memories are stronger." She watched Draco nod finally seeming to understand it. She stood and walked into towards her room but stopped when she got to her door.

"Night Malfoy."

"Night Granger."

She smiled and walked into her room and quietly closing her door.

A/N: I loving the love from you guys! 3 ((incase you guys were wondering the song Hermione and Harry were singing was "Corona and Lime" by Shwayze. Yes I was listening to them when I wrote this chapter lol))


End file.
